


One Stubborn Gremlin

by MusikKeyKid



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusikKeyKid/pseuds/MusikKeyKid
Summary: We need more Marcy and Sasha bonding let's be real





	One Stubborn Gremlin

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic happend because I found some drabble starters and wanted to do something for that  
The starter was "I think your arm is broken, it's not supposed to bend like that"

"I think your arm is broken. It's not supposed to bend like that."

Marcy shot a teary-eyed glare at the young blonde. "You don't say!"

Sasha sighed helped the girl to her feet. "You shouldn't have been so reckless. That thing could've hurt you way worse than this!"

"But it didn't, okay?" She averted her eyes and started walking. Her arm may hurt, but she wouldn't let that stop her. "C'mon. We have to keep moving."

Marcy was just about to take another step when she felt something pull her back. "Mars, take care of your arm first." She heard her say with a stern tone.

"It's not important right now, Sasha! Anne needs us, we can't stop and take a break for every single injury!" Marcy retorted to which Sasha raised her voice once again.

"Who Anne needs is someone who's brave to travel halfway across this dang world, someone she can put her faith in and who has enough strength to face what comes in their way. Not someone who is too stubborn to acknowledge she's hurt past the point of continuing!" Her grip around Marcy's shoulder tightened.

"You can't help her like this. Look at yourself!"

Marcy was, what you would refer to as (and we're putting this mildly here), a mess.

Her usually semi-well combed hair pointed in all directions, her shirt and hoodie were torn and stained with dirt and even dried blood in some places. She was pale and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Which was exactly what was going on at that part but the author digressed.

And most strikingly, her arm.

It just looked straight-up weird. Bent in the opposite direction an arm should be able to.

"Marcy. You have to rest." Sasha uttered in a much calmer, almost somber tone.

The mess of a teenage girl stared at the ground below her. "No, if we don't go we'll-"

"That wasn't an offer or suggestion." The blonde picked her up and sat her down on a log. "It was an order from your commander."

Marcy looked at her bewildered.

Sasha glared her down, her grip firm on her shoulders. "End. Of. Discussion."

Defeated, Marcy let her head sink. She felt the pressure relief from her shoulders.

"Now stay here until I find something to help your arm."

As Sasha disappeared into the woods, Marcy rested her head on her good arm and began losing herself in thought as she waited for her friend who would only return a few painfully long hours later.

They would rest for the night, with a makeshift cast around Marcy's arm. She would sleep soundly with her head in Sasha's lap. But Sasha herself wouldn't get much shut-eye. No one knows what may be lurking in these woods, and despite the fact that they retreated into a hollow tree for the night, she would still be wide awake out of fear something might attack them.

But she wouldn't care about sleep. Her friend was hurt, and making sure she was safe for the moment was her only concern.

But over time a wave of tiredness would overcome her, without even really realizing it she would clutch the sleeping girl in her arms and slowely let her mind let loose of her worries as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
